Our Morning After Fireworks
by scarlettfire
Summary: A morning after ficlet, where Blaine has rubbed off on Kurt in a non-sexual way,  and some sexual ways as well .  3x05 spoiler-ish.


_**AN: This is technically spolish for 3x05, but nothing really specific aside from the obvious.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Too hot, much too hot, but he <em>so _didn't care. This was the best kind of heat. He arched into it, wanting more of it, more of Blaine._

From the depths of sleep Kurt was gently pulled. His breath was peaceful and content.

_Half-strangled gasps and the slide and slap of skin, he'd never heard a soundtrack that meant more to him. Kurt moaned, adding to the music of the night. Blaine smothered the moan with his mouth, kissing and touching Kurt _everywhere._ Too hot hands smoothed up his back, holding them tighter together._

Kurt shifted a little, burying himself deeper into the pleasant warmth that surrounded him. He sighed hugely. Blaine.

_Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's ass, using his handfuls to shift the boy where he wanted. Blaine clung to his shoulders, buried his head in Kurt's neck, and just let himself be touched. When Kurt's fingers dipped lower, Blaine merely moaned._

Far off, in the back of Kurt's mind, a song started, but he was still too tired and happy and sleepy to know, or care, what it was. He tightened his hold on Blaine, pulling his still sleeping _lover_, 'cause that's what they were now, closer.

_He was already three fingers in, and Blaine was moaning and writhing and almost begging, by the time they realized they didn't have condoms. "Do it anyway." Blaine pleaded when Kurt mentioned it. They hadn't prepared for this. The only reason they had any sort of lube was because Blaine kept lotion near his bed for his dry hands (and other, non-disclosed, reasons). Kurt had reached for it unthinkingly before. "Please." Blaine writhed, eyes rolling back in his head at the pressure inside him._

The back of Blaine's neck smelt so good, Kurt found his face there almost by accident as he cuddled closer. He was almost fully awake now, almost to the point of opening his eyes, it was only a manner of time. That tune in the back of his head, it got just_ that_ much louder. There were almost words to it.

_As much as it pained him to do it, Kurt had to stop touching Blaine for a minute or two before he could even think about going further. If he got even the tip of his cock into Blaine at that second, he was going to come. It wasn't what either of them wanted. Blaine whined and moaned the whole time, but didn't try to touch him. They were just so turned on._

Kurt finally opened his eyes when he noticed the shifting of Blaine's hips. Had that been happening the whole time? Kurt's eyes fluttered shut again and he thrust his hips forward just a little. Blaine's subtle rocking did not stop.

_When Kurt had finally calmed down enough to maybe last more than five seconds, he got into position. They wanted to look at each other, but Blaine wasn't particularly flexible. They ended up with Kurt kneeling and Blaine half on top of him. They wouldn't be able to kiss, but at least they could look at each other. Despite calming down, Kurt almost came when he finally started entering. Only his stubbornness and the slightly pained look on Blaine's face kept him from finishing._

Before he could thrust again Kurt's brain woke up enough to realize that Blaine still being asleep really wasn't that sexy. Still, Blaine was rocking back into him gently and _that_ felt good. Kurt sucked at the nape of Blaine's neck and focused on the music trying to happen in his head to distract himself.

_Kurt managed three thrusts, the second of which hit Blaine's prostate, before he couldn't hold on anymore and came with a magnificently high pitched keen. He tried not to collapse against Blaine, had fully intended to keep himself up, but when he came down enough from his orgasm induced stupor to notice the world, he was draped across a wriggling Blaine's middle. There was too much feeling around his cock, but his entire body felt too much like Jell-O to try moving enough to fix that. Blaine moaned his name, wriggling more. "Shh, stay still." Kurt rasped. Blaine was still hard, the proof of that was just under Kurt's chin. Blaine whined piteously, obviously trying not to move. "I love you." Kurt said and forced himself to move, Blaine still had to come._

Blaine moaned. It was a very _awake_ sounding noise. Kurt stopped sucking on Blaine's neck just long enough to giggle before he went back to attacking it, this time with vigor. He thrust his hips forward harder than before, waiting for a reaction. Blaine gave it to him, moaning Kurt's name softly. "You're awake?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

_Kurt's body didn't want to cooperate with him, he couldn't make himself move enough to get Blaine off him. Still… Blaine's cock was _right there_. Without further hesitation Kurt kissed it. Blaine practically jumped, the movement almost painful on Kurt's cock. "Don't move." Kurt instructed and mouthed at the shaft. Luckily _he_ was flexible enough for this. He swirled his tongue over the tip and Blaine whined. Kurt did it again and Blaine pulled his head away. When did his fingers get in Kurt's hair? He came with a soft cry that sounded a lot like Kurt's name. The way his body clenched around Kurt was what finally made _need_ to move enough to pull out. He collapsed next to Blaine, his legs burning after being bent so long._

"How long?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged and snuggled back into Kurt. His hips had finally stopped moving so much and Kurt kind of missed it. They'd had sex; it was kind of nice to be reminded. Then Kurt's eyes shoot open. "Really? That's the song I think of!" He yelled at himself.

_When they were finally calm enough to think about how gross and covered in semen they were, Kurt got up for a washcloth. Blaine just lay there and let Kurt clean him up, only moving enough so he wasn't a ragdoll. "I love you, Kurt." He said dreamily._

"What song?" Blaine asked and pulled away enough to roll over. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Damn, he _had_ to think of an inappropriate song for once! He was hanging around Blaine too much if this was what came to his head on his first 'morning after'.

_Blaine pulled Kurt in close, rolling half on top of him when Kurt was horizontal. "I love you too, Blaine." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and closed his eyes. "Don't be surprised if I push you off in a little while though, I can't fall asleep on my back easily."_

"It's embarrassing." Kurt admitted and buried his face in the pillow. Blaine just raised his eyebrows at him, those wonderfully triangular eyebrows. At one point during the summer he'd been tempted to take a tweezer to them, but then he'd imagined his boyfriend with perfectly shaped eyebrows and just…_ couldn't. _He'd settled for simply attacking the space between the brows. Blaine hadn't been pleased, but he hadn't stopped him either.

_"I'll move." Blaine said and rolled off. Kurt automatically rolled after him, clamping an arm around his waist. "I wasn't going to stop cuddling." Blaine laughed. "Just different." He snuggled back into Kurt's chest. "Spooning is good though." Kurt had sighed and tightened his grip for a moment, reveling in the feel of Blaine._

"Probably not more embarrassing than the song I'm thinking of right now." Blaine offered. Kurt peeled open one eye to stare at him, demanding with his gaze that Blaine tell him. Blaine, such a giving soul, laughed breathlessly and opened his mouth to sing. "I just had sex, and it felt so good. I let him put his penis inside me." Kurt gaped.

_At some point Kurt felt asleep listening to Blaine's gentle breathing. He'd never felt more at peace than he did then, laying with the man he loved._

"No fucking way!" Kurt laughed. "Me too. That's exactly the song I was thinking of!"

"Really?" Blaine gasped.

Kurt nodded quickly, popping out of his pillow sanctuary and landing on an elbow. "Really." He confirmed.

"Seriously?" Blaine was flabbergasted. Kurt nodded, then started giggling like mad. It wasn't long before Blaine was giggling with him.

"And this is why I'm dating you." Kurt exclaimed and fell back onto the pillow. He pulled Blaine on top of him, cradling his lover's head on his shoulder.

"Because I think of wildly inappropriate songs half the time?" Blaine ventured.

"Because you're okay with saying out loud when you do." Kurt corrected. "And because that makes it okay when I think of them too." Kurt sighed. He kissed the top of Blaine's hair. "I love you."

"Me too." Blaine snuggled into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed completely.

Until Blaine started rocking into him again, Kurt laughed. "You want round two already?"

"Fireworks." Blaine scooted up to kiss him. "I want more of those." He invaded Kurt's mouth, leaving no doubt in Kurt's mind what kind of fireworks Blaine was after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because I had too. There's a bit of a lack of morning after fics right now, ::sad face:: so I wanted to add to the few there are. :D<br>Read and Review please.**

**And here's a link for those unfamiliar to the SNL skit: http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = lQlIhraqL7o&ob = av3e**


End file.
